Mortalidad
by MittaM
Summary: Po & Tigresa. Algo que todos tienen que afrontar eventualmente, sin importar que tan lejos o tan cerca este.


**Notas:**

Gracias por haber elegido una historia de mi creación.

Aun cuando es casi imposible que ocurra, la idea de que Shifu muera y Po tome su lugar en las películas siempre me ha sonado perfecta en el contexto. Para mi Oogway y Po son el mismo personaje en el sentido de que ambos están diseñados para ser más de lo que aparentan ser y, aun cuando se ven dulces, inofensivos y lentos, realmente son la fuerza más poderosa que existe en ambas películas respectivamente. La forma en la que termino la segunda parte muestra un crecimiento físico y espiritual en Po y, siendo realistas, Po reemplazando a Shifu es el inevitable destino que va a ocurrir.

Vulnerabilidad y mortalidad son temas que están disimuladamente relacionados en Kung Fu Panda 2: La obsesión asesina de Shen contra los pandas, el miedo de Ping al imaginar que Po podría no terminar viéndolo como su verdadero padre, los traumas mentales que le ocurrían a Po, la sensación de derrota de los Furiosos al ser atrapados antes de la batalla final e incluso la forma en la que Shen finalmente acepta la derrota. Aun con toda la acción y peleas, hay muchas partes en las que se ve que todos, desde los más débiles hasta los más fuertes, tienen miedos y traumas que tienen que enfrentar y sobrellevar, y algunos lo hacen mejor que otros.

Sin más, les dejo la historia. Gracias y que la disfruten.

 **Mortalidad**

Tomo tres semanas para que Tigresa finalmente se rindiese.

Fue hace tres semanas cuando por primera vez Po sintió a Tigresa salir al jardín del Palacio de Jade por la noche. Ágil y sigilosa se escabullo por los cuartos y pasillos sin hacer el menor ruido, segura de que no despertaría a nadie y, para su crédito, de no haber sido porque Po estaba despierto tampoco la hubiera notado.

La primera vez que la vio desde la puerta del jardín sabia que algo no estaba bien con ella. Cubierta por la luz de la luna y rodeada por las hojas y pétalos de flores que el viento llevaba, Tigresa practicaba su Kung Fu silenciosa y enfocada, sus agiles movimientos silbando cada vez que atravesaban el aire. Se movía con una gracia y libertad que solo ese arte le traía. Sin embargo su rostro y sus ojos no reflejaban en lo absoluto la pasión que normalmente venían con ella.

Tensa y malhumorada, practicaba y practicaba sin descanso a medida que las horas pasaban. Su respiración era entrecortada y las garras bajaban la guardia de vez en cuando debido al agote, pero cada vez que parecía detenerse encontraba la energía para seguir entrenando.

 _Para tener una excusa para no dormir_ se dijo Po para sí mismo, suspirando. Bajo las escaleras y s acerco a Tigresa lentamente. Cuando la felina se percato de su presencia sus miradas se encontraron inevitablemente, la de ella fiera y agitada y la de el dulce y pasiva.

Ninguno de los dos dijo una sola palabra. El inicio de lo que sería su rutina durante las próximas semanas fue una posición defensiva por parte de Po, asintiendo con la cabeza. Tigresa entendió perfectamente el gesto y, aun cuando no quería hablar con nadie, se sintió aliviada por tener compañía en aquel momento.

Golpes y patadas se intercambiaron, no con la misma intensidad ni con la misma pasión que ocurría en las mañanas. Po sabia que se trataba de una excusa para mantener la mente ocupada, por lo que felizmente se quedo luchando con ella hasta el amanecer, sabiendo que tendría que esperar y tener resistencia hasta que Tigresa estuviese lista para hablar.

Y así pasaron los días: La noche caía y los maestros se levantaban. Se saludaban, se medían con la mirada, percibían todo cuanto tenían a su alrededor y se lanzaban el uno contra el otro. Llegaron a sentir lluvia, frio, y en más de una ocasión se golpearon con tanta intensidad que maldijeron internamente. Finalmente el sol empezaba a salir y ambos, jadeantes y cansados, se saludaban y volvían a sus cuartos para volver a salir a los pocos minutos como si nada hubiese pasado.

No fue sino hasta después de 3 semanas que las cosas finalmente cambiaron.

Una fina lluvia caía sobre el Palacio de Jade, las gotas brillando plateadas bajo la luz de la luna, cubriendo los pelajes de ambos. Como en las demás ocasiones Po se movía y esquivaba ágilmente, su rostro sereno. Tigresa, por su parte, mostraba las garras y colmillos cada vez que se lanzaba encima de él.

Sin embargo, aquella noche la velocidad y voluntad de Tigresa eran menores que las anteriores. Sus golpes apenas conectaban y las pocas veces que lo hacían carecían de cualquier tipo de fuerza. Aquella rutina finalmente llego a su fin cuando Po atrapo un golpe de Tigresa con su pata sin el mas mínimo esfuerzo, como si alguien detuviese el golpe que lanzaría un niño. Ambos se quedaron de pie en aquella posición por un momento mientras la lluvia les hacia el pelaje más pesado.

Tigresa volvió a ver a Po a los ojos. Como todos los demás días, sus verdes pupilas rebosaban de compasión y paciencia. Tigresa desvió la mirada, sintiéndose avergonzada de por como los suyos debían verse en ese momento, suspirando agriamente. Hiso una reverencia y se giro de vuelta al palacio.

Mientras subía las escaleras se percato de que Po no la estaba siguiendo de vuelta. Se giro y se sorprendió al ver al panda sentado en el húmedo suelo, con las piernas cruzadas y la mirada fija en ella. En su boca se dibujaba una inocente sonrisa.

Tigresa gruño malhumorada ante la escena. La lluvia empezaba a caer con más fuerza. Por primera vez, luego de tantas noches, hablo.

-Po, estoy cansada. Ya entremos.

Pero Po no le hiso caso. Extendió una pata frente a él, invitándola a sentarse en el suelo. Tigresa negó impaciente con la cabeza.

-Ya voy a dejar esta tontería de salir en las noches. Ven, vamos.

Po negó sonriente con la cabeza. -Quieres dejar de hacerlo, pero no podrás, y ahora que ni el Kung Fu te está ayudando lo peor que puedes hacer es irte. Intenta sentarte un minuto conmigo. Entretenme.

Tigresa saco los colmillos y su cola golpeo el suelo con fuerza. Si Po se dio cuenta de lo inestable que estaba lo estaba disimulando muy bien. Exasperada, camino de vuelta hacia el jardín, la lluvia empapándola. Se sentó en el suelo frente a él con las patas cruzadas. La lluvia le ayudo a disimular que estaba temblando ligeramente.

Estuvieron sentados un largo tiempo, uno el opuesto del otro. Mientras la presencia de Po radiaba calma, la de Tigresa rebosaba de emoción y sentimiento. Apretaba las patas con fuerza como si no supiese que hacer con ellas

Po apoyo las patas sobre las rodillas y suspiro suavemente. La briza hiso que su pelaje se erizara. -Por que estas asustada?

Tigresa levanto la mirada, sus pupilas vibrando por la intensidad. Golpeo el suelo con tanta fuerza que el agua alrededor salió disparada en todas direcciones. -No estoy asustada! -Grito. Se llevo una pata al rostro y se escurrió el rostro. Hundió los hombros y bajo la cabeza, su cola calendo pesadamente sobre un charco. -Estoy aterrada Po.

En ese preciso momento, la lluvia se redujo a unas finas gotas que caían de esporádicamente. Los arboles alrededor empezaron a bailar con el pasar del viento.

Po torció la cabeza hacia un lado. -Por qué?

Los ojos de Tigresa, ahora pasivos y cansados, lo miraron con desesperada confusión. -Como preguntas algo así? Casi morimos cuando peleamos contra Shen!

Po guardo silencio por unos segundos. Finalmente no pudo evitar reír. El rostro de Tigresa se torno rojo por la rabia.

-Como puedes reírte de algo así? Como te atreves!?

Po se encogió de hombros y levanto las patas en forma defensiva. -Disculpa Tigresa, es solo que me encuentro divertido todo esto en perspectiva. No sabes la preocupación que tenía cuando veía que algo te tenía tan atemorizada que no podías dormir, y ahora me estás diciendo que estas preocupada por algo que no paso.

Tigresa abrió la boca para hablar pero la cerro de inmediato. De un fugaz movimiento se puso de pie y sujeto a Po por el pellejo del pecho. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho le soltó inmediatamente. Po la calmo con una mirada compasiva.

-Tigresa, respeto lo que estas sintiendo, créeme que si, y comprendo lo que estás diciendo. Es verdad que ambos estuvimos cerca de morir. De hecho, es posible que ambos estamos vivos por un milagro más que por nuestra habilidad o resistencia, pero lo que importa no es que estemos vivos?

-Y que pasara después? -Interrumpió Tigresa. -Tu viste lo mismo que yo: Maquinas capaces de volver obsoleto el Kung Fu! Que pasara cuando eventualmente sea realidad? Que pasara cuando eventualmente nos toque nuestro fin?

-Bueno, -empezó Po, rascándose la barbilla pensativamente -si te refieres a nuestra muerte eso es inevitable, y si te refieres a la muerte del Kung Fu, lo único que podemos hacer es practicarlo y defenderlo mientras podamos.

Tigresa exhalo exasperada -Así de simple?

-Por que debería ser complicado?

-Porque! -Grito Tigresa, pero no supo como terminar la oración. Hundió los hombros y bajo las patas en forma de derrota.

Po entristeció. Si bien sabia que Tigresa nunca se rendiría ante nada, convertir la mortalidad en una enemigo lo convertía en una batalla que no podía ganar. Tenía todo el derecho de estar asustada. Después de todo, el también recordaba en cuerpo y mente la horrible experiencia, pero a diferencia de ella el estuvo en paz con lo ocurrido en el instante en que pudo abrazar a su padre nuevamente. Tigresa vivía y respiraba el Kung Fu, por lo que aquella noche debió haberse sentido como si estuvo al morir dos veces.

-Dame tus garras.

La petición tomo por sorpresa a Tigresa. -Disculpa?

-Dame tus garras -repitió-. Confía en mi.

Tigresa dudo por un momento pero finalmente le extendió cautelosamente ambas garras. Po las sujeto y se las llevo a la cara, colocando cada una sobre una mejilla. Los pelos de la nuca de Tigresa se dispararon ante el repentino contacto.

-Pero que haces Po?!

Po sonrió, un feliz recuerdo pasando por mi mente. -Cuando era pequeño y mi padre tenía que salir durante un largo tiempo empezaba a llorar inconsolablemente, diciéndome a mi mismo que nunca volvería. Aun cuando retornaba y lo tenía en frente de mi seguía llorando por el vestigio de la idea de que pudo nunca volver. El llevaba mis patas a su cara y me dejaba tocarlo un largo tiempo. Sentía como volvía a aferrarme a la realidad en la que todo estaba bien e inmediatamente empezaba a calmarme.

Sujetando con cariño las rígidas patas de Tigresa, empezó a moverlas sobre su cara suavemente.

-Te aferras al futuro que nunca existió en el cual ambos estamos muertos, así que te pido que hagas algo tan simple como sentirme con tus patas de hierro para que te recuerdes que ambos estamos aquí y que no hay nada de qué preocuparse por ahora.

Tigresa cerró los ojos, avergonzada. -No estoy muy segura de esto Po. Me siento incomoda.

Po se rio. -Eso dices, y sin embargo solté tus patas casi de inmediato.

Tigresa abrió los ojos y suspiro sorprendida. Las patas de Po descansaban nuevamente sobre sus rodillas y las suyas trazaban las facciones de su rostro por cuenta propia. Caminaron sobre sus mejillas y su frente, dibujaron el contorno de su nariz, la curvatura de sus orejas e incluso bordearon sus labios. El pelaje de ambos, suave y húmedo, se entrelazo sin ninguna resistencia, haciéndola estremecer. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el miedo y la frustración de Tigresa se desvanecieron por completo, como si nunca hubieran ocurrido

-Lo vez? Simple! -Exclamo Po de forma triunfal, disfrutando la expresión de sorpresa de Tigresa. Una inusual sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y su cola se movía hacia los lados vivamente.

-Se siente... bien. -Dijo Tigresa, sorprendida con las palabras que salieron de su boca. Sintió los músculos del rostro de Po contraerse mientras reía.

-Por supuesto que sí.

Tigresa le pellizco con suavidad la nariz. Cerró los ojos y sonrió suavemente. -Gracias Po.

-Por nada. Ya te sientes mejor?

-Lo suficiente. -Soltó el rostro del Panda y dio un paso atrás. Sus garras retenían la sensación de seguir acariciando su pelaje. Bajo la mirada y pateo el suelo apenada -Te puedo preguntar algo? Piensas menos de mi ahora mismo?

-Po la miro extrañada. -Por que pensaría algo así?

-Porque me tuviste que consolar como si fuera una bebe y durante las últimas semanas te has quedado conmigo como si fueras una niñera. No tuve una infancia y ahora estoy actuando como una niña estúpida. Estaba hecha un desastre.

-Hey! Primero que todo, los niños no son estúpidos, sino adorables -Apunto con un dedo de la pata -, y segundo, si pensara menos de ti, seria por el hecho de que piensas que me pesa estar ahí para ustedes.

Po se levanto del suelo y se sacudió estrepitosamente, salpicando agua por todos lados. Golpeo a Tigresa en el hombro pero esta no se movió ni un centímetro.

-Vamos Tigresa, ustedes y mi padre son lo único que tengo. Como crees que no voy a estar para ti cuando lo necesites? Además, perdí horas de sueño, no de comida. Nada de valor fue perdido.

Tigresa sonrió, negando con la cabeza. Miro directo a los ojos de aquella dulce criatura llena de compasión, paciencia e inocencia y tuvo una sensación nostalgia. Repentinamente abrió la boca en sorpresa, sus colmillos brillando bajo la luna. Po miro a ambos lados confundido.

-Oogway. -Dijo en voz baja, sus ojos naranja llenándose de serenidad.

-Como dices? -Pregunto Po, reconociendo el nombre de inmediato.

-Me recuerdas al maestro Oogway. Desde hacía unos minutos notaba que había algo diferente en ti. -Tomo la cabeza de Po y la acerco a la suya. La examino rápidamente y sonrió satisfecha. -Ahora lo reconozco.

-Me estas comparando con el maestro Oogway? -Po arqueo una ceja, sonrojándose -Pero de que hablas? Como se te ocurre?!

-Eres más fuerte que todos nosotros pero no lo aparentas ni te interesa aparentarlo. Tienes una calma espiritual que apenas el maestro Shifu ha podido alcanzar. Tu mirada es tierna, compasiva. Te expresas simple, pero lleno de sabiduría. Eres igual que el maestro Oogway, y el estaría orgulloso de ser comparado contigo. Tu eres nuestro maestro Oogway

-No creo. -Se defendió Po, riéndose avergonzadamente, moviendo los brazos sin saber qué hacer con ellos.

-No depende de ti, Guerrero Dragón. Eres quien tiene que ser para el Kung Fu, para nosotros y para el mundo. -Tigresa puso una garra en la espalda de Po y empezaron a caminar de vuelta al palacio. Con el mas ligero empujón Po salió lanzado hacia adelante. -No te preocupes, hare lo posible por cuidarte como tú has cuidado de mi. No te vamos a abandonar en esa travesía.

Tigresa no había terminado de hablar cuando la lluvia cesó completamente. Un completo y sereno silencio arropo el Palacio y el valle. Ambos pelajes se erizaron por la bajada de la temperatura.

Po reposo una pata en el hombro de Tigresa. -Eso suena genial! Lo más lejos que podamos llegar, verdad?

Tigresa comprendió la indirecta, pero esta vez asintió en silencio con una sonrisa. Después de todo algún día el maestro Shifu se reunirá con Oogway y Po tomara su lugar, y de igual forma Po se unirá con ellos, así como ella y los demás Furiosos. Ninguno de ellos era para siempre e incluso el Kung Fu podía tener el mismo destino.

Pero eso era mañana, y por el momento lo único que tenían era el presente.

 **Fin**.


End file.
